Destiny GoAhead
by CandyDreamer
Summary: AU-different as from EoTW. Liz decides that she needs to leave Roswell, and Max behind. But there's something she doesn't know!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Leanne Smith

Summary: This is set in the Roswellians future, as if everything after EOTW didn't happen. Everything happened differently. Liz didn't tell Maria about F.Max or the future. The dupes didn't go to Roswell. My version of things, so far I don't know where it's leading, I'm just writing.

Feedback: Please, please, please!! **Candydreamer@earthling.co.uk**

Disclaimer: Roswell belongs to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz and co. Songs belong to their respective owners, e.g. Sheryl Crow, Leann Rimes etc..

UNTITLED

CHAPTER 1 

            "Happy Birthday dear Liz, Happy Birthday to you." As she blew out the candles, a single tear rolled down Liz Parkers perfect. He didn't make wishes anymore or have dreams; they were too painful when they didn't come true. But when she looked around the room at all the happy smiling faces, she couldn't help but wish that one dark haired male were also among them.

"So what does it feel like to not be teenager?" Maria came over and asked her eagerly.

"Exactly the same."

"You're kidding, right? Liz, you are one step closer to being a legal adult," explained Maria as if this were the most important thing in the world.

"Honestly Maria, it feel exactly the same. I need a drink, I'll see you later okay?"

Okay Liz, later," answered Maria, slightly puzzled as to why her friend was acting so strange. It could be something to do with being a year older and not having left Roswell yet.

            Liz tried to enjoy the rest of the night. She danced with her friends and family, laughed, talked and everything else she was supposed to do at a party. It was just starting to wind down and people were leaving when a familiar song came from the stereo.

            'Come to me now, Lay you're hands over me, 

            Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right,

            And I Shall Believe'

Tears started to stream down her face as she just stood there listening to the music.

            'Broken in two, and I know you're onto me, 

            That I only come home, when I'm so all alone, 

            And I do believe 

That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be

            It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me.

            Please say honestly, you won't give up on me,

            And I Shall Believe.'

And with that, Liz rushed out of the room towards the Crashdown kitchen.

            Unknown to Liz, Maria had been watching her the whole night, trying to figure out why she was so upset. She had seen Liz when the song had begun and had been walking towards her. When Maria saw Liz run out she followed her, and found her on the balcony talking. She didn't interrupt; she just stood and listened to what she was saying.

            "Happy Birthday Liz. I don't know where you are Max but I miss you. You're the person who I want here the most and you're nowhere in sight. Oh, God, I miss you so much. It's all my fault. I chased you away, and now you'll never know how much I truly love you. If only I had told you the truth, you wouldn't have carried on thinking that I had slept with Kyle. I just had to get you and Tess together, if I hadn't it would've meant the end of the world for everyone else, for me though it came when you did get together. You always told me that you could never be with Tess, but there you are laughing and kissing as if I never existed. I can't bear to stay in Roswell having to watch the two of you together, knowing what we could've had. We would be married now, Max. Instead I'm alone. I could never be with anyone else. It's like I told Future You, 'There'll never be another you.'" 

Liz stopped there and Maria could see her sobbing into her hands, she didn't know what to do. She so desperately wanted to go over there but that would be admitting that she'd been spying. 

Liz might leave Roswell? She had to do something. She couldn't let her leave. Maria walked away; the beginnings of a plan were forming.  


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

            Max stood looking at the ladders leading to Liz's room. He shouldn't have come here but he wanted so desperately to see her. Lately he'd been feeling the sadness around her, he hadn't spoken to her in so long but Tess had taught him how to sense people's feelings, no matter how far away he was from them. The feelings of other people affected him too, if someone was happy, then Max usually smiled for no reason for days afterwards but if someone was miserable, he usually walked around barely speaking. Reading Liz's feelings he had been reduced to tears and he rarely cried. The only other time he can remember is when he saw Liz and Kyle together.

            "You can't do it Max!" Isabel's voice broke his thoughts. "You can't go up there. You're with Tess. Don't do this," Isabel was practically begging him.

            "I'm not going to do anything, why would I jeopardise my perfect relationship with TESS?" He spat out and walked away. He couldn't deal with people right now.

            "Max, stop! You have to talk about this," Isabel shouted after him as he walked away. "Just because you and Tess had a fight doesn't mean you …." But she didn't get to finish before Max was out of her eyesight. 

            The truth was he and Tess were always arguing or rather he was arguing she was being the total agreeable person she'd always been. It was like that film from the 1980's with Eddie Murphy called 'Coming to America.' When he meets his betrothed, she doesn't form an opinion she just says she likes whatever he likes. He had seen that film with Tess and he couldn't help but notice the similarities. Maybe he should try to get Tess to bark like a dog and hop on one leg. That thought brought a smile to his face anyway. 

            But Max didn't need that. He needed someone he could have debates with and intelligent conversations about the future that didn't include talking about the Skins and Antar and reminiscing about the past with memories they could both actually remember not just one of them. Even after all these years he could still imagine growing old with Liz, and that brought the biggest smile to his face of anything he thought about.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

            Liz was sitting on her bed, just staring at the wall. Even though she hadn't seen Max in months, for some reason she had that feeling she used to get whenever he was near, but of course he wouldn't be near. He was probably at home with his fiancé doing things that engaged couples did. Fresh tears slid down her face again. He was getting married less than a year after they had. Or would have.

            "Liz, stop crying. You can't do anything about it, now. This is the way it's supposed to be," Liz told herself out loud.                  

Liz picked up her address book and sat staring at it. Ten minutes later she opened it and picked up the telephone.

"Hi, its Liz."

            "Liz! Hi, how's things in alienated Roswell," the voice asked excitedly.

Liz smiled at the sound of Alex's voice; he could always make her feel better. "Fine Alex, how's sunny California?"

            "Oh Liz, you have to come here for a visit. The girls here are amazing, and I suppose the guys are okay for you and Maria." 

            "Actually Alex that was why I was phoning you. I was hoping I could come and stay with you for a while."

            "Liz, you know I would have you to stay anytime you wanted but what's wrong with Roswell? It's not some alien thing is it?" Alex asked seriously.

            "Well, kinda. Nobody's in danger or anything, it's just…."Liz couldn't finish because of the threat of tears.

            "A certain alien couple?" Alex continued for her.

            "Exactly, I can't watch the two of them together anymore, knowing what I know," Liz answered quietly.

            "Liz, what do you know?" Alex asked her puzzled.

            "Nothing that matter. So can I stay with you?" Liz brushed off his question.

            "Anytime you want, I've already told you"

            "Thank you, Alex. I have to go; I'll see when I can get a flight and ring you back with the details, okay?"

            "No probs," Alex answered. 

            "Thank you again Alex, bye."

            "Bye Liz, talk to you later."

            "Love you Alex, bye," Liz said, hung up the phone and looked at her watch. 10pm, it was still early but Liz felt tired. She turned the radio on to get undressed to. The radio presenter came on, and Liz went into the bathroom. 

            "93.3 NMZ. That was Britney Spears with Gossip. Its 10:30, which means it's time for music of the past and present with Mark Henry. We're starting today's show with Soon by Leann Rimes."

            "Soon, baby I will cry my last tear soon,

            I will be over you soon, darling 

All these tears won't be here soon, 

You know I will be over you, soon.

One night, baby, you wont be in my dreams,

One night, I'll finally make it through a night, darling.

I won't call out your name, I wont be in this pain, 

I will be over you soon.

Soon as the mountains turn to rivers, 

Soon as the sea turns into sand, 

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight, 

That's how soon that all the hurt will last,

But 'till then I'll just pretend, 

It will be over, over.

I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday soon. 

Soon. 

Soon as the mountains turn to rivers, 

Soon as the sea turns into sand, 

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight,

That's how soon that all the hurt will last,

But 'till then I'll just pretend, 

It will be over, over.

I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday soon."

The song went on but Liz was sitting on her bathroom floor, crying so hard she was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe. It was just a song. It didn't mean anything. It was just a song. It didn't mean anything. Liz kept thinking this to herself but it wasn't very convincing, so she just let the tears wash over her.

(AN, please don't give me grief about the time differences or anything please. I understand that I haven't taken them into consideration but I just wrote it and forgot, OK?)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

            Ava ran as far as she could, her lungs felt like they were gonna explode and her whole body felt weak, but she knew that she had to keep going or Rath and Lonnie were going to kill her the way that they had killed Zan. All because Zan hadn't wanted to go to Roswell to see the other four aliens. Ava had tried to stop them, she had really tried, she loved Zan, and would do anything for him. Would have done anything for him. Ava allowed herself to stop running, surely Rath and Lonnie wouldn't have kept up with her all this way, and she always had been able to outrun them. 

            Letting the tears wash over her, she sunk to the ground and let herself wallow in the grief of losing her lover. No one bothered her. People knew to keep themselves to themselves here; you couldn't trust anyone in New York.

            Ava must have sat there for at least an hour, with no one even glancing at her when a man came and stood over her, looking down at her red tear streaked face.

"Ava, we must speak, urgently. Come with me," the man practically ordered her.

"No way, I don't know how you know my name but I ain't goin' anywhere with ya! Now leave me alone," Ava said to him before getting up and walking away.

"Ava please. I am Larek. I have news for you and besides, what choice do you have? It's either come with me or go back to the two rejects. Now come," he ordered her once again.

"Larek? Sounds familiar, what the hell kinda name is that anyway?"

"Well it's not exactly an earth kinda name but then neither is yours. I'll explain it to you in detail. Come," Larek told her.

            Ava reluctantly followed the mysterious Larek hoping that he wasn't gonna lead her back to Lonnie and Rath. She never wanted to see them again.

            A few minutes later they arrived at a hotel. Larek opened the door to a room and walked in. Ava was reluctant to follow him.

"Oh no! No way! I aint into that, dunno what kinda cheap thrills you think that you're gonna get but you're thinkin' wrong." Ava started shouting at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anything planned with you. This is where I'm staying and the safest place I know that we can talk. So can you come in and sit down?" Larek said trying to calm her down. "I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"OK, but any tricks and I am outta here," Ava said looking him straight in the eye.

"Thank you. Now what I am about to tell you may come as a shock. You know about your history, I presume?" At Ava's nod Larek carried on. "On Antar after you died we made a set of Pods with the king, his wife, his second and his sister in them but something went wrong. They didn't have the same personalities as their originals-we can tell what a person is going to be like before they are born. They were more like Khivar and his relatives. We created another set of clones. This set turned out right, so we sent them to earth and kept them well hidden. As a backup, if you will, we also sent the defectives, hoping that earth would have a humanising effect on them."

"We watched both sets of clones over the years at first, watched them mature, learn about themselves, their powers, learn about humans and to love. We also watched your duplicate Tess. Watched her learn about herself with the help of the protector. There were obvious differences between the two sets, but it became more apparent that there was something wrong with you and your duplicate. Whereas you were growing up kinder and more loving than your pod mates even with their influence, Tess was more ruthless, conniving and manipulative than can be taught or learned."

All Ava could do was sit and stare. Although they had heard a bit about how they came to be, she had never heard it put this bluntly before.

"I'm defective?" was all she could ask puzzled.

"Shush, I haven't finished. We managed to kidnap one of Khivars close personal advisors. And through him we found out that a protector had been bribed by Khivar to turn to his side. The protector had managed to change the DNA from the King and the others in the first attempt with DNA from Khivar. When it was found that they were defective he switched you and Tess, so he would have an insider in the group. You should be in Roswell with the true Zan, Vilandra and Rath. That is why I came to see you, you need to go to Roswell and tell Max, Isabel and Michael about Tess and the switch. They don't know as much about themselves as you do so I'm afraid I'm going to have to rely on you to teach them a few things," Larek finished and looked expectantly at Ava.

"They don't even know their real names?"

"They have been living as humans, and until a few months ago, had had no contact with their protector or you double but now they know their names although they do not use them," Larek told her with a strange look on his face. 'All he had just told her and that's the part she picks up on?' he thought of the not so intelligent queen. She had never been very bright, even on Antar.

"Oh. So what's the plan? We gonna kill her or summit? I mean c'mon she's like an impostor ain't she? Ava asked non-committal.

"I'm hoping that will not be necessary. A loyal protector raised Tess, she may not know about the DNA switch with Khivar, which can be used to our advantage. If she still thinks that she is one of the Royal Four, she won't be in touch with Khivar and he may not know anything about Max, Michael, Isabel or you and Tess."

"So what is the plan? Are we gonna go to the dinky tourist trap town of Roswell or we just gonna stay here and hope that this traitor never finds out?"

"_You_ are gong to Roswell by yourself. Me being here is using up much of our planets resources. Go to Roswell, observe the Four, try to find out as much as you can. Find out if Tess does know about her true origins," Larek told her.

"By myself? I didn't know that I would have to do it alone. I don't think I can do it without ya. I mean what do I do? What do they look like?" Ava said looking desperate.

Larek was almost speechless. He couldn't believe that one person could be so dense. "They look like you, Lonnie, Rath and Zan do. Only the personalities are different. Think you'll be able to look for a person identical to you?"

"Don't talk to me like that. What are ya, slow or summit? Yes I can do it. Anything else I need to know? Ava asked quite abruptly.

"There is more but I will check in with you in a few days," Larek answered. 

"OK, later." And with that Ava left the hotel leaving Larek alone.

'Thank God for that,' he thought. 'He had never liked the queen but they all needed her now. If she didn't mate with a human, if all the Royal Four didn't, then there would no chance of defeating the skins. Ava doesn't know about having to mate with humans, she probably thinks she'll go to Roswell, save the day and live happily ever after on Antar with Zan.'

"At least destiny has begun. Zan, Rath and Vilandra have all found their mates, leaving Ava. Dumb alien better not muck this up," Larek thought aloud.

Ok, please let me know what u think about this part. And can I just tell ya's that I don't have a beta, if anyone does want to volunteer then just e-mail me please. Also I do kinda realise that I should've had one sooner. 

Thanx, Leanne x

  



	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in posting this, have to chapters to post after this and then I'm going to have to start writing again. But thanx for the feedback, I'm not gonna object to more, if anyone wants to… J Chapter 5 Three Days Later 

            "I love you, so much."

            "Not as much as I love you, you can't believe how much I've missed you."

            Liz sat listening to the young couple sat behind her. 'How come everywhere she went she saw couples? Was it some sort of conspiracy to make her feel ten times worse than she did? Liz thought angrily to herself as she went to get a drink from the aging vending machine. "Great," she mumbled when the stupid piece of junk gave her cherry coke, instead of 7UP. "I hate cherry coke!"

            Picking up her bag, Liz made her way over to the information desk. "Excuse me, could you tell me when the 10:15 bus to Las Cruces is due to arrive, it's already 10:40," she asked politely.

            "There was a tire blowout, it'll be here in bout 20minutes," the desk clerk told her popping her gum.

            "OK, thanks," Liz said tiredly, sitting back down on the cold hard seats.

"Get to the bus station, now. Liz is leaving Roswell," Maria shouted down the telephone as soon as Max picked up the receiver.

            "Maria? Slow down and stop yelling! Liz is leaving? Where? Why?" Max asked sternly, shivers running down his spine.

            "Don't tell me to stop yelling. It's your fault I'm losing my best friend anyway. She's going to California, to stay and she's not coming back! Now go and get her," Maria ordered before carrying on, "And if you don't get there in time and she leaves, there'll be a hell of a lot of trouble waiting for you when you get back! Now go!"

            Max stared at the receiver for all of two seconds before grabbing the keys to his brand spanking new jeep and running out of the door, it closing with a hard and almost finalised slam.

            'He couldn't let Liz leave, he had to make it right, he thought anxiously as he sped away towards the bus station.

            "The 10:15 bus to Las Cruces will be arriving in approximately ten minutes, we apologise for the delay, which was caused by a blown tyre. Thank you."

Liz heard over the intercom, picking up her bag, she walked outside, needing some fresh air before the journey that would eventually end in California where there wouldn't be any memory of a certain alien or his mate.

            'What if I've missed her?' Max thought worriedly to himself. 'I don't even know what time she's leaving.' Max opened the window hoping that the fresh air would help him think more clearly. 'OK Max, this is it! If you haven't missed her, you are going to let her know how much you love her. She cannot leave you again,' he told himself resolvedly as he pulled up to the bus station. He got out and ran towards the waiting room.

            Liz stood with her bag waiting for the bus to turn up, she was staring at the road that led towards town, feeling a bit home sick already. "You are making the right decision," she whispered almost inaudibly, before turning her back and walking in the opposite direction towards the bus that had just arrived.

            "'Scuze me, have you seen this girl, she's been here sometime this morning," Max asked desperately pulling out a picture of Liz from four years ago. Luckily he still kept a picture of her hidden in his wallet, he didn't even care if Tess found it. She had never been his priority.

            "I think I've seen her, she looks really familiar. Oh yeah, there was a girl who looked a lot like her, maybe an older sister or something. She should be getting on the Las Cruces bus now." Max was out of the door as soon as she had finished her sentence.

            Racing towards the bus he saw Liz getting on it, right in front of his eyes. He was going to lose her. That was all that flashed through his mind. All his time apart from her in Roswell, even when he had got engaged to Tess, he somehow still imagined that he and Liz would be together eventually. But he knew that if she got on that bus, she was lost to him forever.

            "LIZ. LIZ. WAIT LIZ!" he yelled from the bottom of his heart and soul. He saw her pause. She had heard him.

            She heard someone shout her name. Not needing to turn around she knew instantly that it was Max.

            Liz' heart leapt. He had come for her. Just as she had been wishing for years. She almost turned to run into his arms. Almost. She didn't know why but she held back. Tess! That one word, even just the thought was enough to change her mind. Stepping up the last step she showed her ticket to the driver, before walking to an empty double seat in the middle of the bus. 

            With her bag safely in the overhead compartment, Liz sat, feeling her cheeks wet with tears that had been threatening to fall since she had arrived at the station earlier this morning.

            "NO." A single word escaped Max, she had left. Gotten on the bus without even turning. She had heard him, knew she had. He couldn't believe it. He felt completely numb. But seeing the bus starting to drive away, he felt a new resolution take over him. "She's not getting away that easily," he mumbled before quickly jumping back into the jeep and speeding after the bus. He didn't care how far it drove before stopping. He would be there when she stepped off that bus and it would be right into his arms and his life. This time she was going to stay there for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay in posting this part, I hadn't wrote any for a while and had pretty much resigned myself to the fact that it just wasn't happening, but I've wrote more now, so it definitely won't be as long until the next part's posted. Thank you so much for the feedback so far. Hope u enjoy, feel free to leave feedback that is brutally honest, even if it's not too nice. Leanne x Chapter 6 

              
Liz breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the bus pull away. Opening her eyes she looked out of the window, just to make sure that she was really on her way, well and truly out of this town and this life. Ok, as unhappy as she'd been lately, she knew she would miss something's about home- her parents, Maria, The Crashdown…even her silly little uniform that she still occasionally wore when she worked as a favour to her dad. Liz thought back to when she had told her parents she was leaving to go and live with Alex…   
  
"Okay honey. I think you deserve a holiday; you've been far too stressed out recently. Whenever you want to go, we'll arrange it," her mother had said with a pitying look on her face. Her dad had just sat looking at her, she had a feeling he understood what she meant.   
"Mom, you don't understand. I don't want to go for a holiday. I'm going to live there, for good. I need to get out of Roswell," Liz had explained slowly. "I'm really sorry, you know how much I love you, both of you, but I can't bear it here anymore."   
"Lizzy, you know we will support you whatever you do but are you sure you want to do this? I mean California's so far away," her dad asked her gently.   
"Yes dad, I really want to do this. I need to do this. I'm 21 and I've never really been out of Roswell. And…" Liz said trailing off.   
"And what honey?" her mom asked although she had a fairly good idea as to what Liz had been about to say.   
"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter," Liz brushed the question off. "I've already booked the plane tickets. I'm leaving at the end if the week. I'm sorry."   
"Next week? That's far too soon. Have you even made plans about where you're going to stay, or how you can afford it or anything?" Her mom was reacting exactly like Liz had thought she would.   
"I'm staying with Alex for awhile until I get sorted and Alex's friend has promised me a job in a restaurant he works in. And I still have my savings, if I need them," Liz told them matter-of-factly.   
Nancy could see that nothing was going to change her daughters mind; she was as stubborn as herself.   
"OK, Liz, we'll help you in any way that we can," Nancy told her softly looking at her husband sorrowfully.   
"Thank you Mom, I really wanted you and Dad to understand," Liz said hugging her parents tightly.   
  
Liz was woken from her reverie but the voice of the driver over the intercom. "OK folks, we'll be stopping in Las Cruces in approximately five minutes. If everyone isn't back on the bus within ten minutes, I'm sorry but you'll have to catch a later bus, people. That's the rule!"   
  
Liz had hardly been in the bus and already the stuffiness was killing her, She needed a cool drink and some air. She was one of the first off the bus when it stopped. So absorbed in finding a vending machine, she didn't notice a shiny black jeep pull into a space near the bus, didn't notice a handsome young man get out and run over to her. She didn't notice until she felt a hand grab hers. Turning round she found herself looking straight into a pair of deep soulful eyes that were so familiar to her and yet almost like they were from a dream she had had once but struggled to remember.   
"Max?" Liz gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
"I could ask you the same question. I got a phone call this morning telling me that you were leaving. Why Liz, why?" Max asked her forcedly.   
"Maria! She told you!!   
"That doesn't matter. What matters is why you're leaving. Liz, talk to me."   
"Why? So you can make yourself feel better and than go back to her leaving me alone again?" She spat at him. "It's happened before Max and I am NOT going to let it happen again. You left me long before now. Now let go of me. Go back to your fiancé." Liz shouted at him.   
Max recoiled out of shame. He had never heard Liz speak like this but he couldn't deny it was fully justified.   
Liz had begun to walk back towards the bus. Max ran after her.   
"No, Liz wait. Just let me speak. Please?" Max asked pathetically.   
"I've said all I want to say and for once I am not going to listen to anything you want to say. I'm looking after ME for once. Now leave, I am getting on this bus and you aren't going to follow me. I need to live my life, instead of waiting for you to live yours." Liz turned on her heel, walked away from him and got onto the bus.


End file.
